1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flagpole lamp of a vehicle head, particularly to one able to be brightened with a certain colored light to let a driver clearly see the corners and the position of a vehicle head while turning on headlights, and able to flash other colored light to apparently tell other drivers the intention of the driver while turning on directional lights, so as to step up traffic security.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, two sides of a vehicle's head are respectively installed with a conventional flagpole used for a driver to clearly see the corner and the position of a car's head to avoid accidental collisions. However, the conventional flagpole is usually made of metal, only used to indicate the width of the head and unable to be clearly seen in the night. Therefore, the conventional flagpole can not effectively play the role.